


Hot for Teacher

by soldmysoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College Professor Reader, Consenting Adults, Couch Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, cliche but fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoul/pseuds/soldmysoul
Summary: Jamison is failing your anatomy class and requires some tutoring. Cliche but classic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I know I have tons of other things to be writing but INSPIRATION STRUCK. I HAD TO DO IT. NOT SORRY AT ALL. Also, title is 100% inspired by "Hot for Teacher" by Van Halen. Thanks to autumndiesirae and arithemergal for encouraging me so greatly to write this ^_^
> 
> Speaking of which, this is going to end up being a tag-team fic between myself and autumndiesirae! Not sure how long it will be, but we've already got some exciting things planned >v> This first chapter is all me, but stay tuned because her chapter will be making an appearance sometime in the near future (I think). Let us know how you like it!
> 
> ~Soul

“Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me… how can he not know where that is?” You mutter exasperatedly to yourself, making yet another red slash on the anatomy test in front of you. “It's a wonder he manages to find his way to class at all…” You tally up the correct answers and circle the grade at the top: D+. _At least he's got a good attitude_ , you muse. This student is one that always manages to light up the room with his presence, despite his borderline grade. You turn to enter the grade in the computer, glancing at his overall grade: 52.8%, D-. You sigh to yourself, never having been one of those professors who enjoys failing students. Some people just have a harder time grasping certain subjects, yourself included.

“What am I gonna do with you, Jamison?” you rub your temples, wracking your brain to find an extra credit idea.

A timid knock at your office door catches your attention. A glance at the clock tells you it's late, and you know you heard your last colleague leave hours ago. Adding the graded test to the pile on your desk, you answer.

“Office hours are from 1:30 to 3, please come back tomorrow.”

“Please, Professor, I just need ta talk ta ya,” comes the muffled reply. The accent sounds familiar to you, and you stand to go open the door. The nervous face that looks down at you takes you by surprise.

“Oh. Good evening, Jamison. I'm sorry but I'm pretty busy right now. Can't this wait until tomorrow?” The blond gives you a distraught look, his golden eyes glowing at you pleadingly. You sigh again, admitting defeat.

“Alright, come in. Excuse the mess.” You clear a stack of periodicals from the low couch, gesturing for him to sit as you settle behind your desk. “What would you like to talk about?” You look at him pointedly and he blushes, focusing on his knees.

“Well… I… I know I'm not doin’ so hot in yer class, ma’am. I try real hard, really I do, but… none of it seems ta be gettin’ through this thick skull o’ mine.” He raps his knuckles on his head for emphasis, wincing just slightly.

“I doubt your skull is any thicker than anyone else's, Jamison. From a scientific standpoint, at least,” you say with a small smile. He glances up at you through his eyelashes and the look he gives you simultaneously breaks your heart and… stirs _something_ in you. You brush aside the feeling. “What exactly is it that you want me to do? I wish I could bump your grade but… I can't go against department policy. My hands are tied.”

His pupils visibly dilate and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, flushing a deeper shade of red across his freckled face.

“I just… I really need ta pass this class, Professor. If I fail, they'll revoke me student visa and send me back ta Oz.” He swallows hard again and looks up at you directly. “Isn't there _anything_ I can do?” his eyes search yours earnestly, and once again you feel a twinge in your belly as his gaze pierces yours.

“Jamison…” you begin, when suddenly an idea strikes you. “Would you be willing to do some one-on-one tutoring? I might be able to pass it off as extra credit once the grading period ends.” You know it's a longshot, but it's the only thing you can think of at this point. “It won't be enough to get you an A, but it'll get you a passing grade. _If_ you really put effort into it, of course.”

Jamison’s eyes light up and suddenly he seems like a different person, full of hope he thought was lost. “Absolutely, ma’am! I'm gonna put 120% into this, I'll do me absolute best!” He stands and you smile, happy to have found a potential solution.

“I expect nothing less, Jamison. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Let’s say, 5pm? I have a few things to take care of before we get started.”

He giggles excitedly from the doorway, nodding. “Sure thing! It's a date!” He freezes and you chuckle, the shock at his own words visible on his face. “I mean, uh, not a date… obviously not a date, that'd be ridiculous! Just studyin’. Nothin’ else.” You're pretty sure he couldn’t turn a deeper shade of red if he tried, but you try to put him at ease.

“It's fine, Jamison. I'll see you tomorrow. Go get some sleep.”

“Yeah… tomorrow. Thanks again, Professor!” He titters nervously and lets himself out, leaving you shaking your head.

~~~~~

The tall blond pins you to the couch, eyes glowing like beacons. You're both breathing heavily as his hand reaches between your legs, rubbing gently at first and then more steadily as he mouths at your neck. You feel a tension building inside you until… _until_...

The ringing of your alarm jolts you awake and you instinctively slam your hand down to silence it. Your heart is racing and you quickly remember your dream.

 _This is not okay… what the actual fuck, brain?_ There's no way you'd ever be able to do anything like that with a student. You still haven't gotten tenure, after all.

But…

Jamison strikes you in such a fashion that sometimes you can't seem to get him out of your head. Especially those eyes of his, so unique, and piercing your very soul with every glance your way during lectures.

You push the thoughts to the back of your mind, busying yourself with getting ready for the day.

~~~~~

Thankfully your day is smooth and you're able to catch up on grading, to the delight of some students and the horror of others. But everyone comes away from the recent test with at least a passing grade. Except Jamison, predictably.

By the time office hours are over, you're exhausted from discussing test answers with students eager to correct their mistakes. You pull a cup of instant ramen from a desk drawer and turn on your electric kettle, the growing bubbling noise soothing your nerves. Your office is chilly this time of year so you drag out an oversized sweatshirt from a cupboard, zipping it up and starting to feel perfectly cozy. After a few moments you pour the hot water into the cup, setting it aside so the noodles can soften. You begin to compile some notes to go over with Jamison, starting from the basics to make sure he understands them fully. Before you know it, there's a knock on your door. It's already a few minutes after 5 o'clock and your neglected noodles sit on your desk, long gone cold.

“Come in,” you call out. The door swings open and Jamison walks into your office, setting his backpack on the floor. At least you remembered to finish clearing off the couch and small table earlier so there's more room to spread out notes.

“I'm not late, am I?” he asks nervously, sitting at the table and reaching down to take his notebook and a pencil from his bag. His shirt hangs forward as he bends over, giving you a very clear view of his toned physique. You pull your eyes away, instead tidying your desk.

“Not at all. I lost track of time but it’s not a problem.” You stand, taking a stack of papers with you to sit across the table from your student. “Alright, Jamison, let's get to it then, shall we?” He blushes at you and smiles.

“Ya can call me Jamie, Professor. Most o’ me mates do. Bein’ called Jamison makes me feel like I'm in trouble, ha.”

“Okay, Jamie,” you smile. “Why don't we start with the basics…”

After about half an hour you start to get a better grasp on what Jamie does and doesn't understand. It seems he actually does much better with retaining information when it's introduced in a one-on-one setting. An hour passes and he actually seems to be enjoying the tutoring, offering answers and critically thinking in ways you never expected from him.

“Jamie, why is it that this is all so much easier for you now?” you ask gently. He freezes and looks a bit terrified to answer. “I'm just curious. You always seem so eager during lecture, but your grades don't reflect that.” He fidgets a bit with his pencil, looking anywhere but at you. “I know you can do this, Jamie. In just the last hour and a half you've proven that to me. Is it something about lecture?” you inquire calmly, trying your best not to upset him. Over the course of the tutoring session your chairs have drifted around the round edge of the table until you now find yourselves sitting right beside one another. You feel the urge to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder, but think better of it.

“Well… not really. Or maybe… I dunno.” He rubs the back of his neck, more than a little flustered as he searches for words. “‘s not really _appropriate_ of me ta say, ma'am.” A look of confusion crosses your face.

“How so?”

“Ya see… it's just…” he averts his eyes and bites his lip with uneven teeth. “Yer just so _gorgeous_ , ma'am. Can't help but get distracted by ya.”

You're taken aback by his words and behavior, suddenly full of disbelief. “Me? Surely that can't be the reason.” You frown, trying to understand.

“Well, it is,” he says somewhat ashamedly. “Hard ta focus on yer lessons when ya look so dynamite,” he chuckles.

“I'm far from _dynamite_ , Jamison. But if that's the reason, why are you doing so well right now? You've been so focused and attentive your entire time here.” At that moment you realize you've been wearing your baggy sweatshirt this entire time to ward off the cold in your office. “Oh,” you say, glancing down. “I guess that's why.”

He's silent for another few seconds before saying, “It still makes ya look nice, though.” You look up to meet his gaze, catching the smirk on his lips.

“Jamison, I… you're a very nice young man, and I'm incredibly flattered, but…” his expression falters, a look of dejection coming into his bright eyes. “And it's _especially_ flattering coming from someone who looks like you…” The words escape before you can stop them, leaving you wide eyed at your own admission. You can feel the blood rushing to your face in embarrassment.

“Like me? Wot’s that mean?”

“F-forget it, let's get back to the lesson.” You shakily take another sheet of notes and lay it on the table in front of him. You try to draw his attention to the figures on the page, but you can feel him staring at you. Looking up, you try not to acknowledge it. “Yes, Jamie?”

He smirks at you knowingly, his eyes narrowed to slits. “You sayin’ I'm handsome, Professor?”

You forget how to form words momentarily.

“Wh- no!”

“Oh… so I'm not good lookin’?” his face drops again.

“No that's not it! I just…” you cut yourself off, trying to compose yourself.

“We're both adults here,” he says calmly, his face gentle. “It's obvious we fancy each other.”

“Jamison, we have to be professional about this, we have to- I'm your anatomy professor, for fuck’s sake!” you state incredulously, grasping at straws to reassure both yourself and him.

He leans in close, his orange eyes alight, as he practically growls his next words. “Then teach me somethin’ about anatomy, _Professor_.” A wicked grin sends a shiver down your spine and you can feel your heart racing.

His lips capture yours, driving all other thoughts but of him from your mind. You melt into his touch as his hand comes up to cradle your face, your arms circling around his neck. There's passion hidden beneath the impatient kiss, and when you pull away Jamie’s eyes are ablaze.

“Jamie,” you breathe, trying to wrap your head around the situation. But it feels too good, and self-control has never been one of your strong suits. Not to mention it seems like forever since you’ve been with someone this way. His thumb strokes your cheek sweetly.

“Ya really are beautiful, ya know. Wasn’t just sayin’ that.” You lean forward again and kiss him fervently, earning a low moan. The kiss deepens and soon you find yourself straddling his lap, his hands gripping your thighs. He reaches around behind you and squeezes your rear, making you gasp. As your lips part he snakes his tongue into your mouth, and his taste makes you want _more_. He mouths down your jawline and your breath hitches as he drags his tongue over your pulse point, earning a chuckle from the blond. “Hooley dooley, I could just eat you up, I could,” he murmurs against your skin. The implication of his words sends a rush of heat through your core. Without warning, he stands and holds you close, your legs instinctively wrapping around his narrow waist for fear of being dropped.

“Jamie! What on earth-,” you yelp, but he interrupts you with another kiss. His lips locked on yours, he walks towards the couch, strong arms holding you securely against him. He deposits you carefully, and you can clearly feel the rippling muscles on his back and arms. With him bending over you like this, you’re suddenly very aware of just how small you are compared to him.

Jamie reaches behind his head and pulls off his shirt in one smooth motion, and you can see that you weren’t just imagining how fit he is. Carved abs and pecs, well defined biceps - _absolutely marvelous_. You move to do the same, unzipping your hoodie and pulling it and your blouse off before tossing them aside. His eyes are wide as saucers as he takes in your form. One hand reaches behind you, and you lean forward against him so he can unfasten your bra. As he does, you nip at his collarbone, teeth barely grazing the skin but it draws such a wonderful sound from him. When he’s done you drop the plain piece of clothing to the floor, settling back on the cushions as he hovers above you.

He licks his lips, looking at a loss for words, before gently reaching down to cup one of your breasts. His fingers are so much more delicate and wonderful than you could have imagined, and the way he kneads your flesh turns you to putty beneath him. He bites his lip as you moan quietly, your reactions to his touch seeming to egg him on further. Jamie ducks his head low to pepper open mouthed kisses along your neck, making you squirm. Soon your heavy breathing fills the small office, and you feel him grind against your thigh, eager for more.

He pauses and looks at you directly, as if considering something. “I, um… I just realized I don’t have any protection with me…,” he admits sheepishly. “I mean, I know it’s important and all. But I… I’ve been tested not long ago, came back clean, so uh…” His shoulders drop dejectedly. “We can stop if ya don’t feel comfortable.”

“Jamie, I appreciate that you’re trying to be responsible,” you say. “But I’m clean too, so please… I really want this, and I know you do too.” You smile and lean up to kiss him reassuringly, feeling the tension dissipate from him as you do.

As one of his hands tweaks your nipple, his other moves to unbuckle his belt and push his pants down to his thighs. You attempt to shimmy out of yours as well, but only when he stands to kick off his pants and shed his boxers do you have the freedom to do so. With the last articles of clothing removed, you each take a moment to admire the other. _Oh my…_ he’s so much sexier than you could have imagined. All lean muscle, peppered with freckles across his chest and shoulders. And between his legs - just looking at his impressive member makes you ache longingly.

Jamie whistles long and low as he admires you. “Now _that_ is some A+ anatomy ya’ve got there, Professor,” he chuckles darkly. You roll your eyes as he rejoins you on the couch, pressing his body against yours. His skin feels like it's on fire, and you cling to him desperate for warmth and contact. You tilt your head to kiss him once again, this time his sharp teeth gently tugging on your lower lip. Jamie’s hand snakes between you, massaging between your legs, encouraging you to open up to him. You oblige, spreading your legs and wrapping one around his waist as he slides a slender digit along your sex, feeling your arousal. When he slips a finger inside you and crooks it just so, you can't help the needy moan that escapes your lips.  It all just feels so overwhelmingly _fantastic_. You can feel his hard length twitching every now and then against your thigh, and you find yourself growing impatient.

“Please, Jamie,” you plea, reduced to a quivering puddle beneath him. He giggles and sits back on his knees to stroke himself in preparation, his fingers lazily gripping his cock.

“Ya look amazin’. Bet ya _feel_ amazin’, too.” You bite your lip before answering.

“How about you just fuck me already and find out?” you smile coyly. Jamie growls low in his throat at that, positioning himself at your entrance and teasing you. He presses the tip into you, and your breath catches in your throat.

Leaning forward, he pushes into you, painstakingly slowly, as you both moan wantonly at the feeling. When he's finally fully sheathed he looks into your eyes, and you're transfixed by his hungry gaze. He thrusts slow and smooth a few times, the two of you getting a feel for one another. Suddenly he pulls out nearly completely, only to slam back into you hard, making you throw your head back as you cry out. Once again, he slowly pulls away to roughly surge forward again, grunting softly.

“Ah! Yes, right there, Jamie!” you manage to say, as every thrust hits that place inside you that makes you see stars. Your fingers reach up to tangle in his wild blond locks, trying desperately to ground yourself. “ _Ngh_ \- fuck, oh, _fuck_ , Jamie!” You can feel yourself getting closer, like a band twisted tight inside you is ready to snap. His hand grasps your hip, nails digging into flesh, as he picks up the pace. Sounds of skin on skin, high-pitched moans, and heavy breathing fill your office. It's not much longer before you're at your limit. “Jamie, I - _ah_ \- I'm close…” you pant, trying to hold back just a little longer.

“Right there with ya, darl,” he grunts, his hips losing their rhythm. “Please, I wanna feel ya… _gah_ please… cum fer me, lemme feel ya come undone.”

Whether it's his sincere tone or his cock hitting you in all the right places, you're not sure, but moments later you call out his name as you climax. You feel your walls clench around him as he stills, then quickly pulls out to release his load across your bare stomach. You're still coming down from your orgasm as you hear him gasp and feel his knees nearly give out between your legs, but he manages to stay upright nonetheless. Finally he looks down at you and smiles shakily.

“Eh, sorry ‘bout that,” he chuckles, reaching for the box of tissues on the corner of your desk. He promptly cleans the mess he made as you catch your breath.

“Thanks, Jamie,” you say as you take the tissue he offers you. A somewhat awkward silence descends upon the two of you as you sit up, unsure of what comes next.

“So, uh…” Jamie begins, still flushed from exertion. You're sitting beside each other on the couch now, exhausted and sated. “Do I still get that extra credit?” he grins at you widely.

You lean over and kiss him deeply, hoping that will be a good enough answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time the two of you got on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Sorry for the long break this took. Life has a tendency to get in the way~~ I'll update in the future when I can!

Waking up in your own bed the following morning, part of you wonders if it was all just an amazingly vivid dream. But one step towards the bathroom has your lower back screaming at you, a reminder of the uncomfortable position you'd found yourself in on the couch in your office. You find the aspirin in the medicine cabinet, downing a dose before staring at yourself judgmentally in the mirror.

“Don't give me that look, you let this happen,” you chastise your reflection. You groan as you start about your morning routine, muttering curses at yourself along the way. And yet…

A grin slides across your face as you recall just how amazing it had felt to give in to it all last night. To feel Jamie's skin against yours. Just thinking about it gives you goosebumps. One thing is for sure, though, and that's the fact that you and Jamie need to have a chat about this whole… arrangement.

~~~~~

Before he'd left your office, Jamie had arranged to meet you at the same time the following day for another “study session”. As a result, the hours pass slower than molasses. In some ways, that’s a good thing. It gives you a little time to consider what exactly you’re going to say to Jamie when you see him this evening. Are you going to break this whole thing off? Will you still tutor him if that’s the case? What if you can find some way to balance the situation? A way to still make sure Jamie learns what he needs to pass while preserving your own twisted goals? You realize there’s another possibility, making your blood freeze for a moment while you unlock your office.

_ What if he’s just using me? _

The idea crashes through the others in your head, momentarily derailing your train of thought enough to make you drop your keys. You hurriedly pick them up, shutting the door behind you as you sink to the couch and plop your satchel onto the floor. You think back to the interactions you’ve had with the young Aussie. How kind he’s been to you, how respectful. Not in the kiss-ass way, but in a genuine way. And the way he’d worshipped your body last night - that was more than just a horny young adult. Clearly he was acting on feelings that he’s suppressed for some time. The negative thoughts leave your mind as you focus on the honest way Jamie treats you. There’s no way he’s that good of an actor. 

Continuing to mentally weigh your options, office hours come and go without any visiting students, and soon enough, there’s a gentle rapping at your door. “Come in,” you say, heart fluttering a bit as Jamie’s grinning face appears in the doorway. 

“Evenin’, Professor!” he greets you cheerily, closing the door behind him and taking his position at the table. “Hope ya had a good day! Bit chilly out, but ‘tis the season, I suppose.” He begins pulling his study materials out of his bag and spreading them over the table. You grab a few books and papers and join him, trying to hide your nervousness. 

“My day was pretty good, thanks,” you reply almost mechanically as you shuffle a few papers. An awkward pause settles between you before you finally clear your throat. “Jamie, about last night…” you begin. 

“Mhm?” he looks up at you, chewed pencil in his mouth, his brow slightly furrowed but adorable nonetheless. You take a deep breath to steady your nerves. 

“I just think we need to talk about it, about  _ us _ , before we move on. Is that okay?” He puts down the pencil and the concern on his features deepens. 

“Did ya not enjoy it? I know I don’t got much experience, but-”

“No, Jamie,” you cut him off, smiling shyly. “You were… really fantastic, actually. And I really mean that. But… I just feel… I don’t even know, honestly. I’ve been trying to come to a decision all day.” You timidly lay your hand across his as it rests on the table. “I do like you, Jamie. But I’m a professor, and you’re my student. It’s just… it’s tricky, y’know?” He responds by smiling and laying his other hand atop yours comfortingly. 

“I know. I guess it was wishful thinkin’ on my part, Professor. I should’ve had a little more self-control. But have ya seen yerself? Pretty irresistible,” he chuckles sadly to himself. “I understand if ya don’t wanna tutor me no more.” He starts to pack up his materials before you stop him. Your heart can’t take this, and suddenly you’ve made your decision.

“Jamie, that’s not what I meant.” He looks at you in confusion, one eyebrow quirking upward. “I was thinking we could just try being more… discreet about all of this.” His resulting grin is infectious as he grasps your hand in his. “Like you said, we’re both adults. But neither of us needs to be getting in hot water over this. And I  _ do _ like you.” He bites his lip and giggles at that, barely able to contain his excitement. “Is that okay?”

“More’n okay, darl,” he beams. “And ya really are good at tutorin’ me, fer wot it’s worth.” He picks through his papers to find where the two of you had left off before being distracted last night. 

“So, just to be clear. No funny business on-campus. Here’s my address, so we’ll have more privacy, and my cell number too,” you say, grabbing a scrap of paper and jotting down the street name and house number. “School is for studies. Clear?”

He takes the paper and stares at it in awe before his gaze drifts back to you. “Crystal,” he replies a bit breathlessly.

“Alright, let’s get started then.” You open a textbook to the last marked place, explaining one of many diagrams as Jamie eagerly takes notes. 

~~~~~

The first time Jamie actually comes to your house is that following weekend. He’s actually buckled down and gotten much more focused on his studies, even in such a short period of time. He texts you a sweet message every morning and evening, just something to make you smile. When your phone buzzes on Friday afternoon with an incoming message, you can’t keep the smile from your face when you see Jamie’s name pop up. 

**u home? :3**

You type out your reply, gathering your satchel full of papers and books as you lock your office. 

**I’ll be there soon but it’s a mess. Meet in an hour?**

The sound of your heels echoes through the hallway in time with your racing heart. By the time you reach your car, another two texts wait to be read.

**:D**

**can’t w8!!!**

You chuckle to yourself as you start the engine, driving the few short miles to your modest little home. It’s not a mansion by any standards, but it’s comfortable and just the right size for you, especially considering you were able to afford it on your meager salary. As soon as you park in the driveway you rush inside, trying to tidy and clean as much as you can before Jamie arrives. 

A ring of the doorbell pulls you out of your cleaning daze. You look around and decide it’s clean enough, quickly tucking stray hairs behind your ear and straightening your blouse and skirt, not having taken the time to change out of your teaching outfit just yet. You grasp the handle to the front door, sighing to calm your nerves before opening it. Jamie stands there, slightly flushed, a bicycle you’re assuming is his propped on your front porch. He’s breathing heavy and before you can say anything he offers you a small bouquet of daisies. 

“Happy Friday!” he pants as you take them from him, opening the door wider. 

“Thanks, Jamie, come on in.” You turn to find a vase in a nearby cupboard before going into the kitchen. “Make yourself at home! Just gonna get some water for these lovely things.” You fill the vase at the faucet, unwrapping the stems and arranging the cheerful flowers. You smile to yourself and place them on the table. “Can I get you something to drink?” you call to the other room. 

“Just some water, if ya please! Parched from the ride over.” You oblige, fixing a glass for yourself as well, then rejoin him in the living room. “Ah, thanks a heap, darl,” he says, gratefully taking the ice cold drink. He takes a few big gulps, a stray droplet trickling down his stubbled chin and neck. The sight lights a fire in your gut. 

“Planning on doing anything fun this weekend?” you ask, setting aside your libido for a moment. His wolfish smirk makes your pulse quicken as he sets his glass on the coffee table. 

“Just you,” he growls, leaning in abruptly for a kiss. The coolness of his mouth contrasts heavily with the clammy heat radiating off his skin and it’s a heady combination. He moans quietly as you press into him, tongue swiping along his lower lip. You break away to catch your breath.

“Bedroom?” you suggest as you stand.

“Whatever ya want, sweetheart,” he coos, taking the hand you offer him and trailing after you down the hall. Once inside your room he reclaims your mouth as your arms wrap around his shoulders. He backs you up until you feel the bed hit the back of your legs, then helps lower you onto the surface until he’s caged you in, towering over you. 

“Why, Mr. Fawkes, you’re trying to seduce me,” you tease, recalling a similar line from an old classic film. He snickers and leans down to press kisses along your jawline and down your neck to your collarbone. 

“I’d say I’m doin’ more than  _ tryin _ ’, Professor,” he breathes into your skin. The timbre of his voice sends shivers up your spine and you whine quietly. He starts to say something else but before he can you promptly flip the both of you over so you’re now straddling his lap, your ruffled skirt flared around your waist. He looks up at you with a look of mild surprise on his face.    
  
“Guess you’ll have to try harder, then,” you smirk, grinding your hips against his. He moans loudly at the action, gripping your hips tightly as you kiss teasingly at his pulse point. His slender fingers pull at the hem of your blouse and you sit up to remove it while he does the same with his shirt. You’re suddenly filled with an urge to smooch every last one of the freckles scattered across his chest and shoulders, grinding against him gently as you do just that. His sharp teeth dig into his lip as he titters with each brush of your lips on his skin. “Hmm… is someone ticklish?” you murmur. 

“Nah, definitely not me, darl,” he replies, trying to hide a smile. He’s a terrible liar. You continue to plant soft kisses across his upper torso, relishing the breathy giggles that escape him. Your hand slips between the two of you, fumbling with the button on his pants for just a second before you’re able to free his aching member from the denim confines. Of course he’s gone commando - somehow you’re not surprised. His hips buck slightly at your touch, and you can feel how hard he is for you already. You start to rise with the intention of removing your skirt, but his fingertips grasping you tighter. “Leave it on,” he says huskily. 

You flush and a second later he reaches one hand down to tease a finger along your panties, dragging across the damp fabric. He hums to himself before pulling the article aside, a slender digit dipping into your soaked folds. Your eyelids drop shut with the pleasure that simple touch brings and he tantalizes you further by softly circling his fingertip around your clit. A moan rises in your throat and you feel his other hand leave you in favor of stroking his cock a few times. 

“Fuck, darl… Wantcha ta ride me…” he coos, and you look down to see his eyes glowing at you with a hunger that stirs the growing feeling in your gut. You lift yourself just a bit, enough for the tip of his cock to rub against your entrance enticingly before sliding in. You let out the breath you were holding as you sink onto him, each inch you take filling you more completely than the last. He hisses with pleasure, trying to hold back until you can adjust to him. When you’ve taken him in as far as you can, you rock slightly, earning a moan from him. He reaches up to lift your skirt just a bit, enough for him to watch as you rise up only to sink slowly back down. As one hand holds up the fabric, the other wraps around your thigh as he suddenly thrusts up into you. You gasp as he hits a spot so deep inside you, a spot you didn’t really know was reachable without your more lengthy toys. 

“Ah, Jamie! Fuck,” you cry softly as he repeats the motion. He grips you tighter.

“Ngh- ya sound so good sayin’ me name like that, sweetheart,” he says, reaching up to unclasp your bra and tossing it aside. “Wonder how loud I can get ya ta say it.” You lean down and brace yourself on his chest, lifting yourself up until he’s barely inside you. He tries to buck up into you again but you gently tweak one of his nipples between your fingertips, a whining gasp escaping him. You ease just the head of his cock in and out of you a few times, his whines growing in volume and desperation. “Please, darl, lemme fuck ya… yer killin’ me.” The lilt in his voice makes your gut twist deliciously.   


“Let me hear how much you want it,” you demand as you stroke his chest, feeling his nipples harden slightly as you brush your thumb over them repeatedly. His nails dig into the flesh on your thighs. 

“Fuckin’... please, love, I can’t take this,” he pleads. “Wanna feel how tight ‘n wet ya are. Wanna fuck ya till neither of us can walk right.” His words add to the warmth growing in your core, and when he utters another stammered “Please…” you drop down without warning. His head falls back against the bed and he moans loudly. The sudden fullness makes you cry out as well. “Shit, yes!” he mumbles, reaching up to grope your chest. He massages the flesh there, as he drives his hips up into yours. You see stars for a split second and goddamn, it feels so incredible.

He pulls you down to him, mouth finding a nipple and biting gently before laving his hot tongue over the spot. It makes you shudder pleasantly, and you pick up your pace as a result. You keen every time his cock hits that spot inside you, your release growing closer and closer. 

"Ah… Jamie,” you gasp, gripping his shoulders tightly. “Getting close-!”

“Mm yeah, lemme feel ya.” He fucks into you even harder, your tits bouncing a bit from the force. “Say m’name, darl. Want everyone ta know who makes ya feel this good.”

Your whole body seizes as you clamp down on him, ecstasy flooding your senses. You distantly hear yourself calling out his name, over and over again, as he curses and sputters praises below you. A few moments later you realize that you’ve slumped forward onto him, your hair obscuring your view of anything but the side of his neck. He caresses your back and sides, whispering adulations as you recover.  

“So perfect, feel so fuckin’ good…” he mutters. He tucks your hair behind your ear and you see him smile lazily at you. “Ya okay?” 

You press a kiss to his jawline, humming contentedly. “Very.” He chuckles and helps ease you off of him, an obscene squelch accompanying the action. Suddenly you realize he’s still hard. “Let me help with that,” you mumble, crawling down until you’re situated between his legs. 

“Sweetheart, ya don’t have to- _ ooooh _ .” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before you drag your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, wrapping your lips around the head gently. “Fuck,” he whispers, fingers entangling themselves in your hair as you bob slowly along his length. You can taste yourself on him, and part of you finds that incredibly hot. You swirl your tongue around the slit, his grip on your hair tightening as you bring a hand up to massage his balls firmly. “Ah yeah, like that…” He bothers his lip with those lovely teeth again, and when you wrap your fingers around his length his back arches off the bed and he clutches at the bedspread desperately. “Nngh… please, love, keep doin’ just like that,” he begs. You smirk around his cock in your mouth and hollow your cheeks with each pull, reducing him to a blabbering mess. “Shit…  _ fuck! _ ” he cries finally, holding your head in place as he spills across your tongue. His member pulses in your grasp as you moan happily around it. The taste that pervades your mouth isn’t really a pleasant one, but knowing that you’re the one responsible for unraveling Jamie like this makes up for the momentary displeasure. As he gasps for breath, you finally release him, wiping your mouth as you smile sweetly at him. “Hooley fuckin’ dooley,” he breathes, chest heaving. 

You crawl up to his side, snuggling against him and wrapping an arm around his torso. “Better?” Your lips brush softly against his chest, leaving little kisses here and there. 

“Hell yeah,” he chuckles, pulling you closer to his side. “Hmm… that was fantastic.” The two of you lie in comfortable silence for a while, recovering from your exertions and simply happy to be with one another. Soon the light coming in the window grows dimmer, signaling the onset of the evening. He finally sits up and stretches, fixing his pants and replacing his shirt while you don your clothes as well. “Hungry?” he suggests. 

“How about takeout?” You head towards the kitchen in search of to-go menus, feeling him padding along the hallway behind you. 

“Ya read me mind,” he giggles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas planned that I'm excited for, so stay tuned! And thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments!!


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update regarding this fic

HELLO, ALL!!!

I know I've been ridiculously MIA for far too long. A  _lot_ has happened in my life lately. I'll try to summarize...

In May, my maternal grandmother who has Alzheimer's had an episode which resulted in my mother having to move in with her and me helping out a lot around both my mom's and grandma's houses. In that same month, I lost my paternal grandfather, whom I have been incredibly close to for my entire 26 years of life. As a result, my paternal grandmother and my entire family have had to adjust to not only losing him, but have gone from basically full-time care of him to suddenly refocusing our lives. It is a process for us all.

On top of this, I have also had a slight career change. For the last 3 years, I have been a substitute teacher at the high school level. As of 4 days before the start of this school year (talk about the 11th hour!), I am now in an 80% position teaching 4 periods of general science at the same high school where I graduated from and where my stepmom and dad work. I am concurrently working on my teaching credential and taking online classes, so I have to balance my own homework with creating my own lesson plans and grading and all that comes with being a full-time teacher. It's fun, but extremely challenging. 

And to make things more chaotic, there is wildfire blazing in Northern California barely more than an hour from my home, the Camp Fire (a bad name for it, thanks, CalFire). It is thus far the most destructive fire in California history and only partially contained. Dear friends of mine have lost everything, smoke has filled the northstate area, and my heart breaks for the entire town of Paradise which was essentially razed in less than 24 hours. It's hard to wrap my head around, and I have a feeling many changes will be coming to the state to facilitate the thousands and thousands of individuals who have been displaced during this tragedy. 

I tell you all this simply to give you a glimpse into my chaotic life as of late, and a possible explanation for my absence. I still love writing, I still have plans to finish this as well as my other fics. The fact is that I have no idea when I will have time for that, apart from possibly holiday breaks like Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter (and summer, of course). Some of you have eagerly asked about when I will update again, and unfortunately this is the best answer I have for you. I ask for your patience while I navigate this tricky but exciting chapter in my life. If you're eager for updates, I advise that you subscribe to my fic, and you'll get email notifications when updates are available.

Thank you for your understanding and continued patience! 

~Soul


End file.
